


Bend And Break

by snarkaddict



Category: Black Donnellys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkaddict/pseuds/snarkaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Donnelly rued the day of Jimmy’s accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend And Break

Tommy Donnelly rued the day of Jimmy’s accident. He felt, rightfully, that that was the day his life ended although, if you ask Jimmy, he’ll beg to differ. The amount of guilt he felt at hearing the sickening crunch of bones, at hearing the doctor’s grim prognosis, his mom’s cries, would have broken a lesser man. 

Tommy Donnelly was never lesser. At school, he had to be the strongest, the smartest, the go-to man because if he wasn’t, then who would the Donnelly brothers depend on? 

Not Jimmy for sure although he was the oldest. Even before the accident, Jimmy was a little too sensitive, a little too quick-tempered, a little too everything.

The accident had made it worse.

Tommy Donnelly had no choice. He took over and never looked back (sometimes though, he did and regrets were scattered behind him like the broken beer mugs the day after St. Paddy’s). This was his penance, he knew (but oh, the things he had to give up) but when was his absolution? 

He’ll never ask. 

Snapping the cell phone shut (his brothers had ganged up against him and got him one which resulted in him cleaning up the mess) with a tight and controlled, “I’ll take care of it,” Tommy Donnelly squared his shoulders and went to save his brothers.

 

He knew the answer already.


End file.
